


Remember The Love

by SkylightsBLADE



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylightsBLADE/pseuds/SkylightsBLADE
Summary: SPOILER WARNING!!! What if Shuichi wasn't the only one who remembered the events of The Love Hotel. What if the hotel caused Shuichi's dominant side to come out. Shuichi x Harem. Lemon Warning. Not for children.





	1. One Hell Of A Change

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This will contain SPOILERS. What if it wasn’t just Shuichi who remembered the love hotel. Spoilers for some of the love hotel events and for some of the main plot later. Some of the love hotel events will be extended. This will not contain all of the characters events and there will be a Shuichi Harem. 
> 
> Also it is important to know that some of the events of the love hotel alter reality. Another thing you should know is that my characters are meant to be extremely OOC, and that you can request characters from the other danganronpa games or the third anime. I can’t promise that I’ll get to them right away, but I will say that Celeste (who will be dating Makoto in this story), Tsumugi, and Himiko will be three characters I will not write about.
> 
> I may do something similar to Jibster in putting a poll at the bottom and having you all comment what you want to see. I’m not quite sure yet, so feel free to recommend characters you want to see.
> 
> This will be my first time writing smut as well so forgive me if it isn’t amazing, I’ll try to get better. Anyways please enjoy and as always reviews are not needed but they certainly help the process by letting me know if you enjoy my work.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa, if I did I would be making quite a bit of money and not creating fanfiction.
> 
> Warning: This story is not for anyone under the age of 18 seeing as it may contain, excessive swearing, mentions of rape and past abuse,maledom, and sexual content. There will also be spoilers for love hotel events and free time events between characters.

When Monokuma appeared to talk to him about Hotel Kumasutra, he wasn’t prepared to be given a bunch of keys, but Monokuma shoved them into his hands and told him that he should use them.

‘What the harm in attempting it? It’s not like anyone will remember what happened.’ So with sigh Shuichi left his dorm and went to the love hotel and entered it, surprised to see Tenko there.

*Shuichi’s POV*

‘Every time I come here, I play the role of their "ideal." Like some shared fantasy. But Tenko hates men... What am I getting myself into?’

“Hmmm? Whoa, what's going on!?”

“...Huh? What do you mean...?”

“Brother Shuichi, please explain!”

"Brother Shuichi!?”

“Hm? Why do you look so surprised?”

“Ah, well... I'm not your brother, so…”

“Yes, you are! As comrades of the Neo-Aikido art, our bond is thicker than blood! You are my senior disciple! I take much pride fighting alongside you! You're different from the degenerate maggots around here! You're amazing!”

‘Ah, so that's what this fantasy is about. Well...at least I'm not gonna get thrown.’

“Anyway! Brother, what's going on!?”

“I don't know what you mean…”

“I already told you! You can do anything you want to me today!”

“…”

 

“...I...what?”

“Did you hear me!? I said, you can do anything you want to me today!”

“...I-I'm sorry, I... Is this something we agreed to...?”

“Yup! When you won the sparring match, we agreed you could anything you want to me! We fought under those conditions, right?”

“And if I won, I could do anything I wanted to you! But there was no chance of me winning. Your immense strength can match even Master's!”

‘I won against Tenko!? Only in a dream, I suppose... Tenko would never lose to a man…’

‘Unless... Well, in any case, she said that I can do what I want...;’

‘Inside Tenko's fantasy... we have that kind of relationship?’

“Right here, right now! Let's get started on our bet... But, why aren't you doing anything to me yet!?”

“Ah, well, that may be the case, but... I couldn't ask you to…”

“Ooohh! So wonderful! I knew you'd say that, Brother Shuichi! You're nothing like those degenerate males who only fantasize about sex!”

“…”

“To think that you view me as your precious little sister. I am truly honored. But, a deal is a deal! I took on this challenge with all my soul, as the Ultimate Aikido Master! You must accept the outcome and use your fair rights as the winner!”

“B-But—”

“No buts! Be a man and do whatever you want with me!”

‘She's serious about this... She really is a competitive girl.’

“Tenko, I...can't do anything to you... And besides, if I can do "anything," that means I can do nothing, right?”

“Gyeeeeehhhhhhhh!!! You are so noble! I respect you for that…”

“But now...I'm angry! You're an insensitive degenerate male!”

“I'm a what?”

“Don't you get it!? I...I…”

“I *really* want you to do whatever you want to me!!!”

“...You do?”

“I challenged you because I love you! I made a bet with you just for that reason!”

“What!?!?!?”

 

“Ugh, I knew it... You had no idea…”

“Ah, no, I didn't…”

“Aaaahhhhhhh!!! I knew it! Your only love is Neo-Aikido!”

“I tried so hard to get you to notice me! But you never looked my way... That's why... This was the only thing I could do!”

“Tenko... I-I'm sorry…”

“...”

“No need to apologize... I will accept this as punishment for my foolishness.”

“But...um…”

‘Tenko looked down and huffed out a breath, then shot her eyes up at me.’

“Brother Shuichi! I...I...I... love...you!”

“Ah! Ahahaha! I said it! I can't believe I finally said it!”

‘...I’m almost positive that you already did…’

“Alright, Shuichi! From now on, no more insensitivity from you, okay!? Because I...I finally told you! I confessed my deepest desires and feelings to you!”

“That's...true…”

“I'm being completely serious... I want to be yours and yours alone... S-So, Brother Shuichi... If you ever wanna...y'know... You can do anything you want to me... Any time, any place...and I'll be ready…”

*Third Person*

The next morning the knock on his door didn’t surprise him, it was who was waiting for him on the other side. He figured it would be Maki or Kaito but it was Tenko, and she arrived with a light blush on her cheeks.

‘This isn’t about last night in the love hotel right? No, Monokuma said that only I could remember what happens there. So why is she here?’ Shuichi thought as he waved Tenko into his room.

“S...Shuchi, last night, what was that?” When Tenko spoke he was shocked, she did remember the event from Hotel Kumasutra.

“Umm...honestly I’m not truly sure. Monokuma gave me several keys to the hotel and when I used it you were there. It’s supposed to show the other person’s fantasy.” Shuichi said whilst praying in his head that she wouldn’t punch him.

What happened next surprised him instead. He felt a soft pair of lips grace his own as Tenko kissed him. Instinctively his hands snaked around her waist pulling her close as he deepened the kiss. Tenko further entered his room shutting the door behind her, before she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tenko felt Shuichi’s tongue against her lips asking for entrance which she gladly gave him. Shuichi explored every possible inch of her mouth as he pressed her back against the door as he felt a spark of dominance stirring from within him. Their tongues battled and Tenko quickly submitted as Shuichi’s hands roamed her rather curvy form.

She felt his hands slide under her shirt as they roamed her pale frame, causing her to let out a light moan. When they separated for air a thin trail of saliva was in between them. Both of their faces were flushed, and for some reason Shuichi felt the need to make sure that Tenko was his. He gave her a chaste kiss before kissing lower down the nape of her neck before she let out a soft moan. He bit her neck just enough to leave mark as she shuddered in pleasure.

“Mine” Shuichi growled as he kissed further down her neck continuing to pleasure the girl in front of him.

“Yours.” Tenko moaned out in agreement as she submitted to all of Shuichi’s affection and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Tenko would normally never allow a man anywhere near her, but here she was allowing Shuichi to claim her and she loved every second of it. After the previous night she couldn’t shake the adoration she had for Shuichi. She had it before their night at the love hotel when Shuichi had started spending his time with her, making her realize that not all men were degenerates, and even that her sensei was a male. She used to address him as her master but Shuichi had reserved that right now.

Shuichi began to remove her uniform top as he further lost himself in his new dominant side, his previous lack of confidence now gone. Tenko mewled lightly as Shuichi began to kiss down her shoulder before completely removing her shirt and revealing her lacy black bra and her C-cup breasts. She moaned when she felt Shuichi cup her breasts through her bra, before she felt him undo her bra with ease letting it fall to the floor. She felt him rock his hips pressing her further into the door as she let out a soft moan and he let out a primal growl. His lips traveled down to her breasts as he continued to press them together before he gently pressed his lips against her nipple.

“S...Shuichi, m...m...master please more.” The words felt natural leaving her mouth as Shuichi complied and continued to massage her breasts occasionally leaving light kisses on her nipples.

“Mine.” Shuichi growled out again as he rocked his hips against with his dick painfully hard within the confines of his pants.

“Yours, o...oh god, I’m yours.” Tenko moaned out in pleasure as he continued his lavishing of her breasts.

“Remember when you said that I could have you anytime I wanted? Well I’m going to take you now, over and over and you’re going to enjoy every minute of it.” Shuichi said with a feral grin on his features as her carried her over to his bed placing her on it before climbing over her. Somewhere on the short trip her shoes had come off followed by her lacy white stockings.

“Oh...gods...master, take me. Take me anyway you want.” Tenko breathed out in a haze of lust before she felt his lips connected with her own in a fiery kiss full of passion as he removed her skirt quickly followed by her panties.

While he deepened the kiss she began to unbutton his shirt, before removing it completely adding to the heap of clothes on his floor. He flipped them over as Tenko straddled him now completely nude. He broke off the kiss and drank in her figure, studying her every curve. She wordlessly moved down to the foot of his bed and lowered his pants and his underwear completing the collection of clothes on the floor.

Tenko was surprised at just how big he was. He had to be at least eight inches and wasn’t even fully hard yet. She slowly reached out to grasp his member and it pulsed in her hand.

“Fuck.” Shuichi moaned out as Tenko slowly began to move her hand up and down his member, letting her know he was enjoying what she was doing.

She began to move faster pumping his cock with more vigor to make sure she was pleasing him causing more moans to leave Shuichi’s mouth. Then with a slight bit of hesitation she lowered her head towards his member before leaving a light kiss on the tip of his cock tasting the precum from his dick.

‘Salty, but highly enjoyable. Just what I expected from Master.’ Tenko thought as her face contorted into one of pleasure as she licked the precum from his member.

He was completely hard, now reaching a full ten inches, serving to surprise Tenko even more. As she continued to stroke him she realized she wanted to bring him more pleasure so with a little bit of nervousness she opened her mouth and surrounded his cock, instantly tasting more of the precum on his member.

“God Tenko, keep going.” Shuichi moaned out in pleasure as his hand gripped Tenko’s black hair, urging her to move faster.

Tenko happily obliged him as she licked every possible part of his cock that she could manage before she felt a light press on her head causing her to take more of his member into her warm and wet mouth. Getting the message Tenko began to bob her head back and forth along his cock. Slurping sounds filled the room as Tenko took in as much of his cock as she could manage, loving the feeling of it in her mouth, as well as the intoxicating taste of his precum as it dribbled down his member.

“You love the taste of my cock don’t you? You’re enjoying every minute of this, aren’t you Tenko.” Tenko could only moan in acknowledgement as his dick began to kiss the back of her throat causing her to gag slightly before she removed his cock from her mouth to gain her breath.

Shuichi pulled her towards him and he nuzzled into her neck before biting her once again just enough to leave another mark, truly signifying that she belonged to him. Her hand had grasped his dick once again as she stroked him before returning to her place. She once again took him into her waiting mouth. His hand ran through her hair once again before he pushed her further down his cock causing Tenko to gag as he held her there before letting her up to catch her breath. He quickly led her back down to his member though as he lost himself in his lust.

He grabbed her twin pigtails and started roughly facefucking her, pumping his cock in and out of her warm mouth. He pounded her throat and Tenko started to lose herself to the throes of her pleasure. Shuichi pushed the remainder of his cock into Tenko’s mouth as it went down her throat causing the girl to moan and gag, he held her there for a few second before pulling his dick out of her mouth, as saliva coated his member. Once she had regained her breath Shuichi pushed her down on his cock and began to pound into her mouth once again.

“I love you.” Tenko moaned almost unintelligibly as Shuichi continued with his brutal facefucking of The Ultimate Aikido Master, the vibrations bringing him even more pleasure.

As time went on Tenko began to feel her master’s cock begin to twitch and she knew what was coming. Shuichi pulled her off his dick and stood up with her kneeling in front of him as she began to stroke his member.

“Please, do it on my face.” Tenko moaned as she continued to stroke his cock to completion, opening her mouth to catch what she could.

“T...Tenko!” Shuichi moaned out as he came following her request.

Several thick spurts covered Tenko, as she caught the first in her mouth the second one painting her left eye white, the third reaching her hair and the fourth hitting her chin before dripping down to her chest. Tenko wiped the cum off her face and drank it down greedily before she scraped a finger against her cum covered breasts and inserted it into her mouth, savouring the salty flavor of her beloved master. This in turn caused Shuichi’s member to harden once again as his dominant side took over.

“Wow, master really had a lot pent up…..Kyaah!” Tenko was speaking before she felt Shuichi’s strong hands wrap around her waist and press her to the bed as he loomed over her. She rubbed her thighs together at the sight and in anticipation for what she knew was coming.

“You’re mine Tenko, and I’m going to pound you into this bed while you love every moment of this. After all you’re mine aren’t you?” Shuchi whispered in her ear serving to make her more wet as she nodded in submission to her master.

“I’m yours...yours...yours...” Tenko moaned in agreement as she felt Shuichi’s member kiss her entrance. 

Never in her life had she thought that she would even befriend a male but now she was letting a man she loved, who she had submitted to, take away her virginity. With a small growl Shuichi pushed his member into her warm folds.

“Shit.” Tenko groaned and Shuichi noticed the blood that trickled down her leg, and his cloud of lust cleared just a bit.

“T...Tenko! Did I hurt you?”

“I’m fine, I just need a second to adjust.” Tenko’s said with a slight pain in her voice.

Shuichi nodded and pressed his lips to hers, in a light kiss. She let out a small moan as he nibbled on her lip. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled the rest of his cock into her.

“Oh...master!” Tenko moaned out as she felt the tip of his cock kiss the entrance to her womb, bringing back Shuichi’s dominant side.

She felt his hands grab her sides and she removed her leg from his waist. He pulled all but the tip of his cock from her and she felt a small sense of emptiness. It only lasted a moment though because Shuichi rammed his cock back into her folds and began to pound into her ever moistening cunt. 

The sounds of their hips colliding filled the room as Shuichi increased the speed of his thrusts.

“Ahhh…” Tenko moaned as a small amount of drool leaked out the side of her mouth, and she lolled out her tongue.

“Mine.” Shuichi growled out once again as he gnawed lightly on her left breast leaving another mark on her pale skin.

“Haanhh!?” Tenko mewled in pleasure as Shuichi sharply thrust into her, hitting her sweet spot causing her immense pleasure.

Shuichi took note of the dopey smile on her face and the increase in her moans and began to repeatedly thrust into her, hitting her sweet spot over and over again.

“Ahh....ahh...ahh!” Tenko was moaning nonstop as the pleasure wracked her brain.

“My mindsh going blankssh.” Tenko moaned out as the pleasure overtook her and she let Shuichi take further control of her.

“Kyahh!” Tenko yelped in pleasure and surprise as she felt Shuichi flip them over and lift her up only to slam her back down on his cock once again.

The pleasure grew for her as she felt herself start to reach her own orgasm. Shuichi kept pounding into her regardless the warm, tightness of her womanhood drawing him further in.

The sounds of her hips colliding with his grew louder as he flipped them back into their previous position and began pounding into her once again.

“Haahh!” Tenko moaned and she began to feel herself further reaching the brink of her pleasure.

As Shuichi began to increase his pace he began to feel Tenko twitch under him and he felt his own orgasm approaching

“M...master! I’m cumming!” Tenko moaned in pleasure and Shuichi felt Tenko’s womanhood constrict tightly around his cock, serving to bring him more pleasure as he felt her juices flow out and onto his thighs. He began to feel his own orgasm approaching even faster now.

“T...Tenko! I’m close.” Shuichi panted as Tenko felt his cock begin to twitch.

“Please, do it inside me, I want to feel all of you.” Her words sent him into overdrive as he began to pound into harder.

“I’m cumming!” Shuichi moaned as several thick spurts of his semen shot into her womanhood.

His body went weak and he collapsed on the bed next to her the pair exhausted.

“I’m full of Shuichi’s essence.” Tenko moaned in a serene state as Shuichi’s cloud of lust faded entirely, and his dominant side now lying dormant.

“Tenko?” Shuichi mumbled tired, his energy spent.

“Yes master?” Tenko responded.

“Can we just cuddle for a little while.” Shuichi said. pulling Tenko into his arms and laying together nude on the bed.

“Of course.” Tenko said with a bright smile before planting a small kiss on his lips.

“I love you Tenko.” Shuichi said planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

“I love you too Shuichi.” Tenko said in response as she felt Shuichi’s arms tighten around her waist.

As Tenko snuggled closer into Shuichi’s embrace she chuckled lightly about the fact that it originally started with a fantasy in a hotel, and now here she was having allowed a man to claim her. She was his, and she was going to enjoy every second of it. Sleep quickly overtook the pair each with smile on their face as they held each other.


	2. Words That Change Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Hey guys. I’m sorry to sound like a broken record but I will not be using Tsumugi, Himiko, or Celeste so please refrain from recommending them. This chapter will not contain a lemon (sorry), but there will be small limes. This chapter is basically setting up the plot for the rest of the story. As always please enjoy and as always reviews are not needed but they certainly help the process by letting me know if you enjoy my work.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa, if I did I would be making quite a bit of money and not creating fanfiction.
> 
> Warning: This story is not for anyone under the age of 18 seeing as it may contain, excessive swearing, mentions of rape and past abuse, maledom, and sexual content. There will also be spoilers for love hotel events and free time events between characters.

The rapid ringing of his doorbell aroused Shuichi from his peaceful slumber. When he attempted to sit up he a pair of arms wrapped around him. He looked down and took note of the beautiful pale girl that was in bed with him.

“Tenko.” Shuichi called to her as he lightly nudged her, the incessant doorbell still going off.

“Nngh...master?” Tenko called as she snuggled further into his chest.

“We need to get up Tenko.” Shuichi said as the doorbell became more frantic.

“Don’t want to. Just get them to go away.” Tenko mumbled almost unintelligibly into his chest.

Shuichi just sighed and wrestled himself from her embrace before sitting up on the edge of his bed. Looking for his misplaced clothes the doorbell’s irritating sounds managed to shake the sleep off Tenko and she sat up with a groan.

“I thought you would make them go away.” Tenko groaned as she grabbed her clothes from the pile.

“How would I do that in the nude?’ Shuichi said with a slight laugh.

“Oh! Master I’m sorry for offending you!” Tenko seemed to miss his joking tone and looked like she had committed the most treasonous act imaginable. 

“Tenko, I’m fine. It was a joke.” Tenko didn’t look like she believed him until he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lightly the doorbell reminding them they weren’t alone.

Shuichi and Tenko quickly finished getting dressed before he opened the door, not surprised to see Kaede there, she was often times found at his door over the past two days and he figured that today would be no different.

“Shuichi thank god! We thought you might be dead when you didn’t arrive at breakfast and then when no one saw you for the two hours afterwards.” Kaede said as she looked into his room.

“Oh, sorry Kaede. I was asleep.” Shuichi said, a half truth to keep her off of his trail, if only for a moment.

“Okay, Tenko’s been missing though. We haven’t been able to find her and she isn’t answering her door.” Kaede said causing a small sense of pride to fill Shuichi when he remembered the events that had transpired earlier.

“Kyahh!” Kaede screamed as Shuichi pulled her into his room without thinking.

“Kaede can you keep a secret?” Shuichi asked before Kaede went wide-eyed.

“You didn’t kill her did you?” Kaede asked causing Shuichi to growl scaring the poor girl.

“I would never hurt Tenko! She’s mine!” Shuichi growled before the door to the bathroom opened.

“Master?” Tenko called seeing the look in his eyes as he stared at Kaede. 

“T...Tenko?” Kaede asked in surprise before Tenko approached Shuichi and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Kaede watched as Shuichi turned and his lips collided with Tenko’s igniting a deep sense of jealousy that she didn’t know she had within her. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before they separated with Shuichi’s anger dissipated.

“Oh, so that’s the secret.” Kaede said still shocked to her core.

“Yeah, that’s it. Tenko is mine.” Shuichi said his arm coming to wrap around Tenko protectively.

“You might want to cover up her love marks then.” Kaede said with a small laugh her mind reeling.

“No, I’m fine with the figuring it out but I’m not going to come right out and say it so I don’t want you to do so either. I’m prepared to defend Tenko with my life and if anyone so much as hurts her they will have to deal with me.” Shuichi said with another growl, this time not directed at Kaede.

“Master, I’m honored that you think of me that highly.” Tenko said with a bright smile causing Kaede to think of something.

“How did this even happen? I thought Tenko hated men. Why does she call you master?” Kaede spoke quickly and surprisingly Tenko answered.

“I hate most men but Shuichi isn’t a degenerate, as a compassionate human being who took the time to talk to me, he is the only man I could ever see myself with. I have submitted to him, and now I belong to him, but I’m glad that I do.” Tenko spoke with a lovestruck gleam in her eyes as she stared at her master.

“Moving on from this because it’s way to weird for me, I’m glad that you two are alright, but I’d recommend getting everyone together so everyone knows that you aren’t dead.” Kaede said with a small smile laced with nervousness.

“That sounds good, would you mind helping out with that since I have something that I would like to speak with my master about in private.” Tenko responded to which Kaede gave a small nod and set out from the room with a look of determination on her face.

 

“So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?” Shuichi asked the girl as he sat down on the edge of his bed, Tenko quickly falling onto his lap.

“It’s about the love hotel. I think there maybe something there that changed you. You weren’t like this before. No offense master, but you were weak and shy never really standing up for yourself, but now you managed to make me submit to you completely even though that’s not a bad thing.” Tenko explained and Shuichi took note of everything she was saying before he flipped her so she was now pressed against him with her legs around his waist.

“Yeah, I noticed that too. I felt something change within myself yesterday. Like a spark of dominance taking over and I don’t know where it came from. I didn’t know if you noticed but I felt much stronger too. I couldn’t lift you if I tried before yesterday night and now you feel as light as a pillow.” Shuichi said and Tenko rested her head upon his shoulder while he ran his hand up and down her spine causing her to shudder.

“Master, I think there maybe something about that room I think it might change you so later today I would like to train you in Neo-Aikido.” Tenko responded as she felt herself becoming more and more aroused.

“Of course Tenko, that sounds like a wonderful idea.” Shuichi said as her turned his head to kiss her neck earning a soft moan from the beauty on his lap.

“I also want you to use another one of those hotel keys to test our theory.” Tenko said causing Shuichi’s head to shoot up.

“What? Are you sure about that, you do know there is a high probability that something similar to what happened to us could occur again right?” Shuichi asked his motions on her back continuing.

“Of course I know that, but you can have as many people as you want, I’ll love you no matter what master!” Tenko’s proclamation shocked him, he would have expected her to be the one to offer up the idea of a polygamous relationship/

“Are you sure Tenko, because if you have any doubts I won’t it Tenko. I love you and I don’t need anyone else.” Shuichi said to which Tenko smiled brightly.

“I’m one-hundred percent sure Master. You can have whoever you want in this relationship, and while I love you, I know for a fact that I won’t be able to satisfy you on your own forever.” Tenko said causing Shuichi to blush before growling as his dominant side began to come out when she grinded her hips against him.

“How long would it take for Kaede to get everyone together?” He asked before biting lightly on her neck.

“Oh master.” Tenko moaned out before responding.

“About thirty minutes.” Shuichi gave off a primal grin as he pinned her to the bed.

“Good enough for me.” He growled out before he began to remove her clothes

 

When Shuichi and Tenko arrived at the cafeteria everyone but Kaede and Kaito had arrived. At the moment the only one who seemed to notice the marks on Tenko was Maki who gave him a questioning look before he nodded and signaled for her to remain silent. She merely grinned lightly and turned away from them, so he assumed that she approved.

When Kaede and Kaito arrived the words began spilling out from everyone besides Tenko and Shuichi. They ranged from where were you, to did you get tired from playing with yourself. The latter unsurprisingly being asked by Miu. At least it was that way until Himiko asked her question.

“Tenko? What are those marks on your neck?” It then seemed like everyone in the room noticed them.

“I think they might be love bites.” Kokichi said in his own high pitched voice that always held a teasing air.

“So which girl did you sleep with?” Kokichi continued on before a deep growl from Shuichi silenced the group.

“Oh, so it was Shuichi. Hnngh!” Kokichi yelped in pain as Shuichi pinned him to the wall with insane speed and unknown strength.

“Back off Kokichi, I swear to god if she feels even threatened by you I can promise you’ll be in a hell of a lot of pain.” The venomous tone of Shuichi’s voice scared the group since they had never seen him act like that.

“Master, please calm yourself, I’m not hurt so please leave him be.” The moment Tenko spoke he released Kokichi and the boy ran towards the other side of the room.

“I’m sorry Tenko but I’m going to protect you no matter what.” It was at that moment Himiko decided to speak.

“What did you do to Tenko? You brainwashed her! She would never be with you willingly. She hates men!” Shuichi’s expression darkened but Tenko’s even more so.

“How dare you accuse him of such actions! I’m his wether you like it or not. He isn’t forcing me into this, I truly love him.” Tenko said as she felt Shuichi’s arm wrap around her pulling her into his comforting embrace.

“Himiko, she isn’t lying. She really does love Shuichi, and from the looks of it she is willing to defend him like he would her.” Himiko looked saddened somewhat jealous now that Tenko’s attention wasn’t focused entirely on her, but she wisely kept her mouth shut after hearing Maki’s words.

“Well I want to congratulate you, I think it’s great that in such a terrible situation you managed to find love.” Kaito said giving the pair a thumbs up.

“Though it is rather strange Atua said it is his will so I am happy to see it fulfilled.” Angie was the next to speak with her hands clasped like she was praying.

This started a chain of compliments for the pair minus Kokichi and Himiko where the latter was furious and the former scared to speak. The conversation moved on to other things as the group settled into a normal routine. When the broke apart Tenko and Shuichi set out for the courtyard to follow through with their plan to train.

 

“Alright master I’m sorry if this hurts but there’s no other way to do this. So I hope that you will be able to grasp this quickly. Are you ready?” Tenko apologized early and got into her ready position. 

“Yeah, I’m good to go.” Shuichi responded with a smile.

Without saying anything else Tenko swung her fist at his chest only to find it caught in his own hand before she felt his arm close around her own and she felt herself hit the ground as he flipped her over. She groaned in pain as her back hit the ground with force she didn’t expect.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry are you alright?” Shuichi asked worried for her safety, pulling her up and checking for injuries.

Tenko didn’t respond before she aimed a kick for his legs while he was checking for any marks. His instinct kicked in and she found herself caught once again but this time she was prepared. She attempted to send her other legs up to free herself but her quickly caught it and flipped her over her chest hitting the dirt.

“Shuichi? Are you sure you haven’t done this before?” Tenko asked pushing herself off and removing the dirt from her clothing.

“Not a day in my life.” Shuichi responded with a laugh.

“There may be more to that room than we thought.” She stated simply before she once again attempted to take out his legs only to find herself caught in his arms before he flipped her over his shoulders sending her to the ground for the third time.

The fight continued on for a few more blows, all but one of them ending with her planted firmly on the ground. She did manage to land on of her strongest strikes on him but it seemed to have no effect, hardly phasing him. Tenko was surprised to find herself weary because she could not remember the last time she lost to an opponent, or felt tired during a fight.

“Shuichi, I think we should stop now, I don’t think I can handle anymore.” It was the first time she had used his name in hours and it didn’t feel right to say.

“We can stop then because I think we nearly have definitive proof that the hotel has something different with it.”Shuichi said pulling Tenko into him before planting a quick kiss on her lips and walking her towards the dorms.

“I agree but I still want you to use one of the keys you have, just to be completely sure.” Tenko said before she felt his arms pull her up as he began carrying her bridal style. 

“M...master!” Tenko yelped in surprise.

“You said you were tired right? So let me do the work. I love you, so you obviously deserve this.” Shuichi said with a laugh before lightly kissing Tenko’s forehead as the girl’s face erupted into a blush.

 

When they finally made it back to his room Shuichi placed her on the bed before he grabbed a hotel key and then joined her. He wrapped his arms around her and she quickly snuggled into his embrace. 

“Tenko just so I know that I’m doing the right thing, you want me to use the key right?” Shuichi asked the paled girl who laughed joyously.

“Of course I’m sure master. We need to prove our theory, an you deserve more that just me.” The tone she had was playful but Shuichi could tell that she meant everything she had said.

“Ok then, just be prepared to find someone at our door tomorrow.” Shuichi said earning a smile from the beauty in his arms.

“Don’t you worry, I’m sure that we’ll be great together, whoever it is.” Shuichi felt like everything was unreal, it was all seemingly impossible.

‘How did I get to this moment. What have I done to deserve this?” Shuichi thought to himself before he felt Tenko’s lips softly grace his own.

“Just so you know I’m waiting for you.” Tenko said after breaking off the kiss, causing Shuichi to chuckle lightly before kissing her again this time with more passion. 

Their lips melded together for what could possibly be the highlight of their day. Tenko felt his tongue poking her lips to which she granted access to her mouth. As usual their tongues battled for dominance and Shuichi easily won. He explored every inch of her mouth and she felt amazing. When they finally broke apart for air a trail of saliva was left between their tongues as they were both panting.

“I love you Tenko. I promise that I could never forget about you.” Tenko pressed her head to his chest before she felt his hand come to rest on the back of her head.

“I love you too master.” Tenko said before sleep overtook the pair with shuichi clutching the love hotel key in his right hand.

 

Shuichi was surprised to find himself outside the love hotel instead of the interior of the building. That’s what had happened the last time he was here. Now he found himself on the outside questioning what was occurring in that moment.

‘Did the key not work’ Shuichi thought to himself as he stared at the building with a look of confusion etched on his face. 

He looked at the building and wondered what could have happened. Maybe he couldn’t use a key two nights in a row. Maybe someone else was using it. No that wasn’t possible, Monokuma had informed him that he was the only one given any keys so no one else could be in the building.

He approached the doors only to find them locked, which was strange but he assumed he needed the key. He quickly found it in his back pocket, strange because he had not placed it there. He was about to unlock the door before he heard a voice call out to him from behind.

“I knew I would find you here Shuichi.”


	3. Of Women And Talents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Hey guys, I’m so sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I really intended to have this done and posted towards the end of November or midway through December. I have so issues going on with my health and I’ve been busy with school and work. I’ll try go get on a schedule but I can’t promise anything at the moment.
> 
> This chapter will be longer than the last two as the love hotel event for this character is being rewritten. There will also be parts of my story that don’t fit with canon if you haven’t noticed. As always please enjoy and as always reviews are not needed but they certainly help the process by letting me know if you enjoy my work.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa, if I did I would be making quite a bit of money and not creating fanfiction.
> 
> Warning: This story is not for anyone under the age of 18 seeing as it may contain, excessive swearing, mentions of rape and past abuse, maledom, and sexual content. There will also be spoilers for love hotel events and free time events between characters.

Chapter 3: Of Women And Talents

“I knew I would find you here Shuichi.” The voice caused Shuichi to turn around instantly.

Standing there with a small smile of victory was a girl who was even paler than Tenko.She had blood red eyes and long, and two twin pigtails of dark brown hair. She was dressed in a scarlet colored sailor uniform with a white ribbon on her chest. She had a pair of brown ankle boots on over a pair of thigh-high stockings the same color as her top. She also had a black and green plaid skirt.

“Maki? What are you doing here?” Shuichi asked shocked to find the caregiver outside of Hotel Kumasutra.

“Honestly, I’m not entirely sure. I just felt like you would be here.” Maki said analyzing every detail of his face.

“Why did you come here then, surely I’m not that important.” Shuichi said with a laugh causing the ends of Maki’s mouth to curl upwards slightly before quickly returning to her normal look.

“I don’t know.” Maki said and Shuichi felt even more confused.

“What do you mean, you have to have some reason for coming here.” Shuichi said as his hand came to rest upon his chin while he opted a thinking face.

“I already told you that you’re my reason for being here. I can’t quite place it but I felt compelled to come meet you here.” Maki responded causing Shuichi to understand what was happening.

‘So that’s how the key works. It must have some way of influencing them enough so that they would come here. They’re probably supposed to arrive before me so I wouldn’t be able to understand this.’ Shuichi thought to himself before he saw something pass his face.

“Hello, earth to Shuichi. Did you even hear me?” Shuichi realized that it was Maki’s hand waving in front of his face and he zoned back in.

“N...no sorry, I was lost in thought.” Shuichi said with a nervous laugh causing the pale girl to sigh.

“Idiot.” She mumbled under her breath before she looked at Shuichi, her red irises meeting his grey ones.

“Are we going in or what?” Maki asked and his eyes widened.

“M...Maki why would you want to go into a love hotel with me?” Shuichi asked causing the girl’s pale cheeks to turn pink as she blushed.

“I...I didn’t mean it like that. I just feel like I need to go in there with you.” Maki said and Shuichi laughed lightly once again out of nervousness.

“Ok, Maki but be prepared for whatever may happen in there.” Shuichi said and Maki’s face turned bright red as a more heavy blush covered her cheeks.

“We’re not going to have sex you know.” Shuichi sweatdropped, never expecting Maki to say something like that.

‘That could very well be a possibility Maki.’ Shuichi thought to himself as he turned to the building and unlocked the door, his vision instantly fading to black.

 

‘Every time I come here, I play the role of their "ideal." Like some shared fantasy. What could Maki’s fantasy be? She’s a caregiver...what am I getting myself into.’

“...”

“...”

“Shuichi, why did you come back here?”

“W...what?”

“The orphanage is hardly standing, why did you come back here.”

‘So we must have grown up together in the same orphanage.’

“Why wouldn’t I Maki?”

“You’re right, I should have expected you to do that.”

“What?”

“Even after a year I should have known you would come back again.”

‘Where would I have been that I would’ve been gone for a year?’

“A year?”

“Yeah Ichi, it’s been a year. You’ve left with those men so many times. I don’t even know where you disappear to.”

“I’ve never told you?”

“Well, you have. I just never know your contracts. Those men who came here when we were younger were looking for me. I still don’t understand why you went with them instead.”

‘What is she talking about? How do I even respond to that?’

“I did it to protect you.”

“From being an assassin? Ichi, that sounds like a terrible idea.”

‘An assassin? If that’s her fantasy I suppose I should act like one then. It’s still rather strange for a caregiver.’

“I would never let you see the things I have Maki.”

“Why do you keep calling me that?”

“What do you mean Maki?”

“That! Why do you keep calling me that?”

“It’s your name, why wouldn’t I call you that?”

“Has a year really made you forget?”

“Forget what?”

“What you used to call me. You always called me it before you left. Do you really not remember.”

“I’m sorry love. I don’t.”

“What did you just say?”

“I said I don’t know love, I’ve just seen so....”

‘What?’ Shuichi thought as a soft pair of lips collided with his own. It felt nicer than anything he had ever experienced before. He was almost depressed when they quickly left his own.

“You did remember Ichi.” 

‘So she want me to address her as love. Not too strange but it is kind of adorable.’

“I’m sorry I even forgot.”

“I doesn’t matter to me Ichi. We can argue about what you do when you leave another time.”

“But right now can we just cuddle?”

“Of course love.”

“I miss this Ichi.”

“I know you do love.”

“I wish I could have you by my side forever Ichi.”

“I wish that were possible.”

“Why isn’t it?”

“I need to do what I can to protect you and the orphanage.”

“Alright Ichi, I trust you. Let’s just lay here while we can.”

“Of course love. I’ll spend every moment I can at your side.”

“I love you Ichi.”

“I love you too.”

 

Shuichi woke up the next morning with Tenko’s arms wrapped around his waist as she curled into his side. For a moment he couldn’t figure out where he was.

‘Last night with Maki...did that really happen? I can still feel her pressed against my chest.’ He thought to himself as he felt the pale girl in his bed nuzzle into his neck.

“Did it work Master?” She asked sleepily as she clung to him.

“Yeah, it definitely worked.” Shuichi responded as he noticed that the key was gone.

“So who was it?” She mumbled, her breath kissing his neck.

Before he could respond a rapid succession of ringing came from his doorbell. Tenko groaned and Shuichi chuckled lightly at her before he moved her off of himself. Shuichi stood shaking the rest off the rest of his tiredness and straightening his clothing. When he answered his door he wasn’t expecting a pale hand to attempt to smack him across the face.

It was too bad for the person attached to said hand that Shuichi was faster than before. His own hand came up to block the attack before he pulled them to the ground. Then he took notice of the pale skin of his attacker and the red sailor uniform she was dressed in. Instantly he let her go before extending a hand to help her up.

“Jesus Ichi...when did you become that strong?” Maki mumbled as she rubbed her shoulder.

“S...sorry love, I just reacted on instinct.” Shuichi said causing Maki’s head to shoot up, her stare boring into him.

“So you do remember last night.” Maki said with her darkened stare not having an effect on him.

“Of course I do Maki.” Shuichi said and she blushed lightly before she herself spoke.

“Could you not call me that.” She said looking at the ground and pulling lightly on her right pigtail.

“What?” Shuichi asked and Maki’s blush deepened.

“What you called me last night...I want you to call me that.” Tenko chose that moment to attach to Shuichi’s side but remained silent.

“Maki, this isn’t some fantasy though. If I call you that in the way I think you want me to I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself were something to happen.” Shuichi said with Tenko nodding along.

“I just want to feel loved.” It was almost indiscernible, but Tenko heard it, causing her eyes to widen as she looked over at Shuichi who seemed to have missed it.

“You want to be what?” Tenko’s words caused Maki to turn even more red than Shuichi had thought possible when she realized Tenko was there.

“Oh...I forgot you were taken.” Maki didn’t mean to let those words out but this time Shuichi heard it and everything clicked in his mind.

“He’s not taken.” Tenko said as her eyes bore into Maki causing said girl to return her stare with a questioning look.

“But-” Maki said one word before Tenko cut her off.

“Master has the right to be with anyone he wants. I’m not going to leave him, so I’m definitely willing to share.” Maki was shocked and left speechless, looking at the pair.

“Maki, you don't have to do anything now, you can think on it. Just realize that I gave master the idea of using that key last night. I want him to have more.” Tenko said and Maki’s expression seemed to harden before she leapt at the silent boy.

Before he could even comprehend what was happening a soft pair of lips descended upon his own with a fervent need. Instantly his world became on of passion and bliss and he pulled Maki into his embrace. The girl in question was in her own world of pleasure as the boy she had barely interacted with kissed her passionately. 

She felt his tongue poke at her lips and she granted him access. He explored every part of her mouth that he could, before their tongues met and they battled for dominance. Unlike Tenko, she wasn’t willing to give up control, they fought it out until Shuichi inevitably won. His newfound dominance was something that only served to give Maki an extreme amount of pleasure that she had never experienced before.

When they eventually broke apart for air Tenko had left the room, to let them have the moment to themselves. She wasn’t jealous rather pleased that her master was trying to find a way to tame the girl that was The Ultimate Child Caregiver. 

The two were breathless taking as much air as possible, staring at each other through a haze of lust which Shuichi was trying to find a way out of. It was proving very difficult, and it was only made worse when Maki started removing his shirt. His hand swatted hers away before he shook his head, stopping her from doing what she had planned.

“This isn’t right love. The kiss definitely was and I couldn’t be more happy that you were willing to do that with me, but we hardly know each other. I think that we should spend the day together, learning each other’s interests, and just bonding. It can progress from there but I just want to make sure we aren’t rushing into something because of last night.” Shuichi’s small speech had a rather large impact on the girl.

She felt her heart warm at the thought, no one really ever attempting to spend time with her. With a faint smile on her face she nodded before pressing a soft kiss to his lips, full of the same passion as before but this time it was a tender kiss that served to make the pair extremely happy.

“Okay Ichi, we can spend the day together, but if we feel how I think we will, I’ll be staying here tonight.” Maki spoke after breaking the kiss, and Shuichi nodded in response before taking her hand in his and leading her out of his dorm.

Even though it was a small gesture she couldn’t help but blush at the affectionate way his fingers came to trace circles on the back of her hand. She couldn’t help but feel that the day would hold something special and she hoped the night would be just as wonderful.

 

The first thing the pair did was head down to the cafeteria to get breakfast, as Maki’s first action in the morning was stopping at Shuichi’s dorm and waking him up, neither had eaten any food until that point. When they arrived they were both slightly surprised to see a few others there, of course one of them was Kirumi. Now in the room there were five people, Kirumi, Maki, Shuichi, Kaito and Ryoma, with the latter two sitting next to each other talking avidly about tennis, even if Ryoma had said he no longer enjoyed the game.

“So Ichi what do you want for breakfast?” Maki asked a bit quietly, a bit nervous because she had done nothing like this before.

“I don’t really know, what do you like the most Maki?” Shuichi responded trying to learn a bit about the assassin.

“Oh, um I enjoy pastries in the mornings, cinnamon rolls especially.” Maki said with a slight amount of pleasure.

“Then cinnamon rolls it shall be.” Shuichi said before walking to the kitchen to see Kirumi working diligently.

“Oh...I'm sorry if I’m adding more work for you but would you be able to make Maki and I cinnamon rolls.” Shuichi asked slightly ashamed to give the maid more work.

“Master Shuichi, I have already started preparing your food, I overheard your talk with mistress Maki and I shall be done with your food in a few minutes. It is my job after all.” Kirumi said with a small smile.

With that Shuichi gave his thanks and headed back towards Maki to wait for the food that would be undoubtedly amazingly prepared by The Ultimate Maid. He was planning to sit across from her but with a light tug on his sleeve he found himself seated next to the caregiver.

“So what do you want to talk about love?” Shuichi asked the girl who had seemed entirely out of character since arriving at his door that morning.

Staying true to her newfound way of acting Maki rested her head upon his right shoulder and nuzzled into his neck, very unlike her normal unemotional persona. She didn’t answer is question but continued to snuggle into his side with an adorable face of satisfaction.

“Why are you being so affectionate?” Shuichi asked the girl who had finally found the perfect spot with her head resting below his shoulder with his chin resting above her forehead.

“I don’t know, I just feel attached to you, even if we just met a few days ago.” Maki said blushing as she felt at home in Shuichi’s embrace.

“It’s strange, not in a bad way or anything, rather it’s strange that I feel so protective of you and Tenko. I’m stronger too, and Tenko couldn’t win our practice spar with me when she had kicked my ass before.” Maki eyes widened in surprise at his words but she didn’t move from her position.

“Really? You beat Tenko?” Maki asked slightly moving her head nuzzling into his embrace a bit further.

“Yeah, it didn’t even feel like a fight, she just couldn’t get a leg up on me.” Shuichi said and Maki pressed her face into his neck.

“Maybe there’s more to that hotel than we thought.” Maki stated to which Shuichi nodded.

“That’s what Tenko and I have been thinking as well.” Shuichi said with a puzzled look.

“The hotel, is that where you have been staying Master Shuichi?” Kirumi’s voice startled the pair into separating from each other.

“It’s a bit difficult to explain Kirumi.” Shuichi said with a nervous chuckle.

“You do not have to divulge that information with me but please let me know if you require my assistance in keeping your living quarters clean. I have prepared you breakfast with utmost care, I do hope you enjoy your meal.” Kirumi said with a ghost of a smile on her lips.

“I’m sure we will, but make sure you take a break. I don’t want you over exerting yourself.” Shuichi said with a thankful expression.

“Is that a request?” Kirumi asked as though she could not relax unless it was required of her.

“No it isn’t my job to constantly order you around, you’re human too so I want to make sure you can have time for yourself.” Kirumi’s expression looked scared as though no one had told her to do what she wanted before.

“I cannot do that, I have no use unless I’m following orders.” Kirumi said and Maki finally spoke up.

“No Ichi is right, you can have friends and you really should take time for yourself.” Kirumi nodded and a small smile graced her face.

“Well thank you for your kindness but it’s my job to care for everyone. I am a maid after all.” Shuichi sighed at the girl’s persistence but he figured he could talk about it with her more later.

“Alright then Kirumi, but please should you need anything please let me know.” Shuichi said and Kirumi laughed lightly before departing.

“She really needs to realize she’s her own person. Maybe you should take her to the hotel as well.” Maki said it in a light-hearted tone but he could tell that she truly believed that the maid did need some help.

“Maki, I thought today was meant for us. We can help Kirumi later but for now I think we should talk about ourselves.” Maki nodded in response before taking a bite out of her food savouring the taste of her favorite breakfast food.

“Could you stop looking at me like that?” Maki asked, not in a harsh tone but rather an embarrassed one with her cheeks tinged pink.

“Sorry, you just look really cute when you’re happy.” Maki’s blush deepened and she cast her eyes downward.

“I...I don’t…” Maki couldn’t find any words in her flustered state causing him to chuckle.

Shuichi took a bite of his cinnamon roll as well, small amount of frosting remaining on his lip. Maki found her opportunity then.

She crushed her lips against his in a passion filled kiss, the taste of the pastry not overpowering Shuichi’s natural flavor that she so heavily enjoyed. She tried to remain dominant this time around, pushing her tongue into his mouth.

She explored as much of him as she could and he for his part let her. It was when their tongues connected that Shuichi’s naturally dominant side came out. Their tongues locked in a battle that neither backed down from and Shuichi easily pinned her tongue in turn exploring her mouth.

When the did break apart for air Maki smirked even if he had turned the table in their kiss. Shuichi in turn smiled back.

“What was that for?” Shuichi said smiling.

“You had some pastry stuck on you.” Maki said earning a small laugh from the detective.

“Oh, so the pastry matters more than me. I’m shocked you think that low of me love.” Maki blushed instantly and scrambled to correct herself missing his joke.

“It’s not like that Ichi. I...I just…” Shuichi laughed lightly and pressed his lips to hers cupping her face gently.

Maki just melted into him, not usually one for anything slow like this, but she felt oddly comfortable in this position. The kiss didn’t last long but she remained in his embrace when they broke apart.

“My favorite color is blue you know.” She said a small laugh after a few moments, nuzzling into his side.

“Oh really, now we’re gonna talk about ourselves. Well my favorite color happens to be yellow, like sunflower yellow.” Shuichi said with a comfortable smile.

Somehow their food had been completely forgotten as they began to share small personal things about themselves. Shuichi learned that Maki enjoyed reading romance novels, even if she hadn’t meant to reveal that. She in turn learned that he had never held any romantic feelings towards anyone until he met her and Tenko.

“Not even for Kaede?” She asked with wide eyes when he had told her.

“Not even for Kaede, I am close with her don’t get me wrong and she definitely feels something for me but I just never felt it. I did when I met you and Tenko even if you both seemed like you hated me.” Maki hesitantly pressed her lips to his cheek for a moment before pulling away.

“I couldn’t ever hate you Ichi. Even if it’s only been just over three days since we met, I’m already attached to you.” Maki felt his arms tighten around her just barely, but enough to let her know he was already afraid of losing her.

“I’m quite attached to you as well and even if there is something there with Kaede, I’m not doing anything with her. I have you and Tenko, why would I need anyone else?” Shuichi said pulling Maki into his lap hoping to reassure the girl.

“I love you Ichi.” She mumbled into his neck, her breath tickling his skin.

“I love you too.” He responded lightly.

“Hey Ichi, do you want to walk around or something?” Maki asked not moving from his embrace.

“Part of me wants to love, but the other part of me wants to stay like this.” He responded softly with chin resting just on top of her shoulder as she sat in his lap.

“Well it’s your choice, I am yours after all.” Maki said with a dreamy sigh.

“You’re not mine.” Shuichi said with complete seriousness, shocking the caregiver.

“What?” Came her nervous response.

“Does that make you happy?” Shuichi asked confusing the girl.

“Does what make me happy?” She asked, answering his question with a question.

“Would you be happier if you were mine?” Shuichi clarified and Maki thought for a moment.

“Well Tenko is yours so I just assumed I was too.” Maki said with a shrug, still not sure where the conversation was going.

“That doesn’t mean you enjoy it.” Shuichi reasoned simply.

“No I do, I most definitely do...I just...I don’t want this to change.” Maki said, wanting to preserve their current state.

“It doesn’t have to, this relationship is however you want it.” Shuichi said with a chuckle.

“But I just want to please you Ichi, I want you to be comfortable around me, I want you to love me.” Maki said believing that he would leave her.

“I already love you, nothing will change that. So I need to know that if I claim you like I did Tenko, you’ll be happy in this kind of relationship.” Shuichi said honestly, trying to show his love.

Maki couldn’t find the words to express her acceptance of his love so she did what she could. Tilting his head down towards her and pressing her lips lightly to his. This kiss wasn’t rushed or full of quick movements. It was soft and passionate, full of as much love as she could muster. It was a quick kiss but still enough to leave them both breathless by the end of it.

“I think we might have to scratch that plan now Ichi.” Maki said with a laugh, breathing just a bit heavier.

 

“I agree love.” Shuichi said simply before lifting the girl in his lap with ease, leaving their plates behind and carrying her to the dorms, surprisingly having no one stopping them either.The moment the door shut after they entered his dorm, Shuichi began to lose control. No longer in a place of view from others and in a situation he knew was going to be sexual his dominant side began to come out.

Maki had pressed his back against the door intent on taking control, she loved him but she was the dominant one here, or so she thought. She had already changed the dynamic from what he had seen when they were in the cafeteria so he knew she wanted to be the lead, but she better expect a fight, he was dominant and she was his.

“Strip Me.” She ordered with a whisper into his ear.

Shuichi played along for a little bit slowly pulling off her scarlet sailor uniform revealing her b-cup breasts clad in a black bla.

“I’m sorry if they aren’t the…” Maki’s words were cut off by a strong kiss from Shuichi as he flipped around their position.

Her back was now against the door as his tongue explored her mouth. Even if it was a small action his dominance excited her, though she wasn’t willing to just give him control.

When their lips broke apart Maki quickly began to nibble on Shuichi’s ear. He quickly unclasped her bra, exposing her breasts. Her pale skin was unblemished and Shuichi began to massage her breasts as she began to place kisses going down his neck.

Soon her kisses ceased as he pinned her arms above her head before taking her left breast into his mouth. A breathy moan escaped her mouth while she wrestled her arms from his grasp.

Her hands began to run through his navy blue hair as she began to moan more heavily. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she connected their lips for a passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance while her hands quickly went to work unbuttoning his shirt leaving them both topless.

Shuichi gave control of the kiss to maki while he removed her skirt which proved to be difficult given their position. His hands gripped her thighs, lightly stroking down her legs as her unwrapped them from his waist. He slid her skirt down and his eyes widened at her choice of undergarments.

“A thong?” Shuichi asked with a grin while unbuckling his belt to undress, his dominant side taking a moment to rest.

“It’s easier to move in.” Maki said with a blush, defending herself while dropping her thong leaving her body fully exposed to Shuichi’s view.

“You look beautiful love.” Shuichi said softly kissing her, before his hand rubbed lightly at her nether regions.

“Fuck Ichi.” She moaned out against his lips as he ran his fingers in circles around her clit.

His softer side began to dissipate once again as he turned their kiss into one filled with more need. His tongue entered her mouth and his left hand came to toy with her breasts. He pinched her nipples causing a yelp to escape the caregiver’s lips.

“I feel a bit overdressed.” Shuichi whispered into Maki’s ear, and she seemed to take the hint before sliding to her knees stopping his movements.

She swiftly unbuttoned his pants and slid them down along with his boxers, his cock slapping her across the face. She looked at his ten inches wide-eyed, surprised by his sheer size.

“Holy Shit.” She muttered at the sight of him fully nude.

Maki looked up at him before placing her hand on his member and feeling it twitch. A slight groan escaped his lips and she smirked. 

She began to move her hand up and down his shaft, earning another moan from Shuichi. Her finger came to rest at the tip of his cock, wiping off the pre-cum there before she inserted it into her mouth.

It was a salty taste but Maki couldn’t get enough of it and seemed to lose herself in her pleasure. Her lips curled into a pleased smile before wrapping around his cock.

A moan escaped his lips as she sucked him off, her warm, wet mouth serving as a wonderful tool for his pleasure. Hearing him, Maki began to bob her head up and down, his length barely passing two inches into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the tip of his member as she slowly moved her lips down further.

His hand gripped her dark brown locks, pushing his cock further into her mouth causing the girl to gag slightly. She pushed his legs back sliding her mouth back up his member.

She was already starting to lose her strength to be dominant but refused to just let him take control. She grabbed his thighs before taking his cock back into her mouth.  
She pulled him deeper into her feeling the tip of his member touch the back of her throat once again gagging.

She held herself there for a moment the taste of him filling her throat and making her wet. Sliding her mouth back from him she swirled her tongue around him.

“Fuck love.” Shuichi moaned out, pleased at the sensations she was giving him.

She took in as much air as she could before taking him back in, licking the precum off of him once again. Shuichi took more of her hair into his hands before pressing her head down to the base of his cock. It went down her throat and she gagged, but enjoyed the sensation.

He held her there for a few minutes before letting her up to catch her breath. As she gathered air her hand slid down her body to play with herself. Slowly she slid a finger into her nether regions while Shuichi presser her mouth back onto his waiting member.

He increased the speed of his thrusts into her mouth as she increased the speed in which she fingered himself. Soon after she began to feel him twitch inside of her and she could tell he was getting close.

She began to press against his thrusts, deepthroating him as much as she could trying to gain some form of dominance even when submitting felt so good. His twitching grew as did both of their moans.

“I’m close love.” Shuichi moaned out as he felt his approaching orgasm.

She released him from her mouth with an audible pop and her hand began rapidly sliding up and down his thick shaft.

“Do it on me.” She ordered, in a forceful yet seductive tone.

With that Shuichi came, covering the girl. Several thick spurts of his semen hit her in various places, the first painting her face. The second hit her forehead, some catching her hair and painting her vision white. The third was aimed at her breasts, covering her tits as she pressed them together with her arms. 

She opened her mouth for his last load, catching as much as she could, his salty taste filling her mouth and making her mind go blank. With a pleasured smile she wiped the cum from her face with a finger before licking it clean.

“You taste wonderful Ichi.” Maki moaned out with a pleasured purr. 

Merely a few seconds passed before she stood up and pressed her lips to his again. While their lips clashed her pulled her back towards his bed stopping at it’s edge. Breaking off the kiss, Maki smiled breathlessly at him before making her move.

Maki pressed Shuichi’s back to his bed and straddled him, his member pressed against her nether regions. She intended to ride him until he emptied every last drop of his semen into her. Lifting her hips while holding his arms down she lined up his dick to her entrance. She lowered herself slowly and yelped in surprise as his member entered her.

“Shit Ichi, It’s so big.” She moaned out even though the tip of his cock had just barely entered her.

She released his arms which quickly grabbed her hips pressing her further down on to him. 

“Kyahn!” She moaned out adorably as Shuichi’s cock sank deeper into her folds.

The sound of flesh colliding filled the room as Shuichi filled her with his length. The girl took a moment to adjust to his size before pushing lifting herself up and slamming her hips down again.

“Fuck.” Shuichi groaned out as Maki’s tight folds sucked him in pleasure racking his body.

He took control from her lifting and slamming her down once more before sitting up to nibble on her ear.

The sound of their hips colliding filled the room along with their many moans. Shuichi’s lips began to slide down Maki’s neck as he pounded further into her.

“Faster Ichi, please.” Maki practically begged, in a fervent need to have more of him inside of her.

Shuichi for his part obliged, having gained control once more. He pushed himself further into her hitting kissing the entrance to her womb with quickening thrusts.

His lips now marked her shoulder, a small sign of him on her. He felt her begin to tighten around him and he could tell she was close already.

“Hanh! Hanh! Hanh! Ichi, I love you!” She moaned out and without any verbal warning she came, her warm folds clenching tightly around his cock.

Her warm fluids rushed out around him and it became to much for him. His cock exploded inside of her, streams of his cum flooding into the girl. He pulled out of her still erect, and wanting more. Maki had a dazed look on her face at first before noticing him.

“You’re still so hard.” Maki said he thighs rubbing together with just a little bit of his cum leaking out.

“What are you gonna do about it?” Shuichi asked teasingly at the girl.

“You can umm...take me from behind if you want.” Maki said getting on her hands and knees shaking her ass at him seductively.

Without saying another word, his hand were on her hips and he was lined up with her entrance once again.

“Kyahn!” Maki moaned out in pleasure as he thrust his full length into her at once.

He began slowly, their hips colliding every so often, teasing the girl. He would push himself in and pull himself nearly all the way out causing a cute whine to escape the girl.

“Stop teasing me!” Maki yelled at him and with a smirk he thrust himself all the way in.

He began to move faster, his hips meeting hers with force, his hands at her waist, pulling her into him. She moved herself back to meet him as well, pleasure overtaking her.

The sound of skin meeting skin filled the room once again, as he pounded relentlessly into her. She was moaning louder than before, pleasing her ears.

His hands grabbed her breasts, toying with them as he pistoned into her folds. His speed picked up and he moved with more force, causing Maki and to moan repeatedly.

“My mindsh…ish going blank!” She moaned out unintelligibly, as her tongue lolled out to the side in pleasure. 

His lips came down on her neck biting down enough to leave a mark before turning her head towards him and pressing their lips together. It was only a few seconds but it was heaven to her.

“You’re mine now aren’t you?” Shuichi growled out in her ear as he slammed into her from behind, his full length now pressed into her.

“Yes yes, yours.” She moaned out breathlessly before howling in pleasure as another orgasm ran through her body.

Her orgasm did nothing to hinder him as he continued to pound into her now significantly more sensitive region.

“Ichi…” She called out in pure pleasure as she could feel herself approaching another orgasm even though she had one a mere minute or two before.

Shuichi too felt himself closing in, especially after the tightening of her pussy around him like a vice when she came.

“I’m close love.” Shuichi said warning the girl as he felt his cock begin to pulse.

“Do it inside.” Maki screamed out as she pressed back against him.

“I love you!” Shuichi yelled out as he exploded inside of her once again. 

“I love you too!” Maki moaned out as she came once again.

She felt his cum flood into her, filling her womb completely. Her own fluids flooded out, soaking his thighs. He pulled out of her and an extra shot of his cum painted up her back.

They both collapsed on top of each other, sweaty and pleased. His arm snaked around her waist pulling her into his side.

“God, I love you so much.” Shuichi said his dominant side dormant and his hand sliding up and down her arms as she snuggled further into his waist.

“I love you too Ichi.” She breathed out before her leg wrapped around his and she realized she wasn’t entirely pleased.

Her hand wrapped around his quickly hardening member once again. With a look towards him and a small smile she straddled him.

“I want to ride you.” She whispered into his ear, and this one time he was perfectly okay with giving her control.


	4. Update Soon and Comissions!

So I'm sorry to say that isn't quite a new chapter for this story but it is the announcement for two major things for me. I have opened a tumblr where you can send me prompts and asks for free that I will complete. Of course your options are limited by what characters are on my muse list but asks can be directed at any character so long as they fall into one of the story lists on my asks list.

I will however come back to this story as well soon with less waits between chapters and hopefully a more consistent upload schedule. Here's the tumblr profile if you want to go request anything and go ahead and follow me if you would like: Search Up SkylightsBLADE on tumblr


End file.
